U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,200 discloses antiviral activity of derivatives of 2-amino-1-phenylethanols, some compounds of which are useful in the method and pharmaceutical composition of this invention. Some of the invention compounds were described in J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 70, 2015-2023 (1948) as having antitumor properties. Antiinflammatory activity was reported for some 2-(aminoalkylamine)-1,2-diphenylethanols in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,621. Antiiflammatory activity and improvement in animal growth and productivity is also reported for 2-amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)ethanol derivatives in EP 288867A. Other biological activities reported for variously substituted 2-amino-1-phenylethanol derivatives include treatment of gastrointestinal disorders caused by smooth muscle contractions (EP 255415A), improved feed efficiency (U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,624), cardiovascular agents (Belgian 866401), bronchodilating agents (Japan 52105138), adrenergic stimulants (German 2551945), and beta-adrenergic agents (Belgian 816419, Netherlands 7316139 and Dutch 2261914).